


The Way He Makes You Feel

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: AMV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] "It's the way that he makes you feel. It's the way that he kisses you. It's the way he makes you fall in love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way He Makes You Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Song- Pretty Girl by Sugarcult


End file.
